


Freckle stars

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Freckles, Gen, Gladio and Noct at the end, Hinted Promnis, I needed more cute in my life, Ignis stop bullying Prompto, Sunshine Child gets flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Prompto gets flustered when Ignis admits to making constellations with his Freckles. Noctis cant believe he's travelling with this Unresolved Romantic Tension.





	

Prompto stared wide eyed at Ignis, not believing a word of what he'd just heard. They'd been travelling for a few days now and decided to rest in a local hotel, and whilst Noct and Gladio were out shopping Ignis had seated himself in front of Prompto on the opposite bed and had casually, nonchalantly, stated that Prompto's freckles looked like the stars. That couldn't be right though because _Ignis_ would never say something that Prompto had only ever seen in Gladio's poorly disguised trashy romance novels.

Blinking he could only say the first thing that came to mind, as if to reassure himself that he wasn't going crazy, "What?"

Ignis was as patient as ever and calmly repeated his earlier statement with all the air of a man talking about the weather. "I said that you're freckles remind me of the stars. Sometimes when I'm bored I find myself tracing constellations into them. It's a very entertaining past-time."

Prompto squeaked and had never gotten so flustered so quickly. He opened his mouth to protest when suddenly Ignis was just _there_ and his green eyes held Prompto firmly into place.

"How many freckles do you have exactly?" He asked.

"I-I don't know," Prompto stammered, his heart rate increasing.

"Hmm. How far down do they go I wonder? Do you have any on your hips?" Prompto made an indigent sound and as the door opened, revealing Noctis, he bolted upright and darted behind his friend for protection. 

Noctis blinked, confused. "What's wrong Prom?"

"Ignis is terrifying!" Prompto screeched.

Noctis felt dread in his stomach and he turned to Ignis with a look that simply translated to _Really Iggy?_

He sighed. "What did you do Ignis?"

"Simply pointed out an observation Noct. I assure you no harm was meant by it." Ignis looked impassive as ever but the glint In his eyes said otherwise and Noctis gave a small hum in response.

Prompto straightened himself out and briskly walked down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Gladio called from the doorframe (for a guy his size he could be really quiet when he wanted to be).

"For a walk outside!" Prompto yelled back, voice a little higher than usual and a redness to his cheeks.

Noctis turned to Ignis as he got up and made his way to the door.

"Prompto gets flustered easily Ignis. Don't bully him." Ignis smiled.

"I have no idea what you mean Your Highness," he replied dryly.

Gladio raised an eyebrow, "And where are you going?"

"I wish to see how pronounced his freckles are when he's blushing is all. Purely for science of course." He disappeared down the hall and Noctis turned to Gladio in disbelief.

"Can you believe that?" He asked incredulously.

"Lets just hope they don't suffocate us in their Romantic Tension," Gladio joked. Noctis groaned and prayed to he Six that they wouldn't. He'd sooner face a behemoth in mating season than watch that train wreck happen. Resigning himself to his misfortune Noctis sat with Gladio and passed the time playing King's Knight.

They both ignored Prompto's embarrassed screech from outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno man I had an urge to write about Prompto's freckles and Ignis was my muse. Seriously I love his freckles people should write more about them.


End file.
